


Suck

by ShyLittleMouse



Category: GWA- fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudible - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Aftercare, Deepthroating, Degradation, M/M, Oral, Spanking, handjob, m4m - Freeform, mdom, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLittleMouse/pseuds/ShyLittleMouse
Kudos: 4





	Suck

[sound of a door opening] Get your ass in here. NOW.

I bet you thought that stunt with that lollipop was really funny. [sound of a door shutting]

wipe that fucking smirk off your face.

face the wall and put your hands against it.

You heard me!

that's better.

Now... I'm going to ask you something.

Did you think I was going to let that slide?

[chuckles] No you didn't.

I can see your cock straining against those jeans of yours.

You wanted my attention, didn't you?

we were in public and I couldn't give you the kind of attention you wanted.

So you decided to be a little brat and tease me.

Well... We're *home* now.

Ah! I didn't say you could move.

Did you really think I was going to reward your behavior?

oh no, my impatient little cock tease.

that's not what I'm going to do.

first off.

I'm going to spank your slutty ass.

and maybe, just maybe, if I hear something I like, I'll let you suck me off.

Am I understood?

[chuckling] good slut.

10 spanks.

Count each one.

Lose count and I start all over again.

Understood?

[spank 1] Teasing me in public isn't something good boys do.

[spank 2] Waiting would have gotten you rewarded. 

[spank 3] All you had to do was be patient.

[spank 4] Wait until I finished my business.

[spank 5] But you just couldn't wait, could you?

[spank 6] No, you thought you'd try to be cute.

[spank 7] Cock-hungry whores get punished.

[spank 8] Stop your whining.

[spank 9] It's supposed to hurt.

[spank 10] Maybe next time you'll think before teasing me.

[softer tone] There's a good boy.

Do you understand what I was trying to teach you?

good.

Now. I'm going to sit in this chair.

[sitting down sound]

I want you to crawl to me.

[pause a few seconds]

see this bulge?

that's what your little stunt did to me.

don't look so proud, brat.

if you'd behaved you'd have gotten this cock in that greedy mouth of yours earlier.

[unzipping sound] normally I'd let you unzip me but why should I reward you.

don't pout pet. you'll get what you want in a moment.

[moaning as you fish your cock out of your jeans]

feels fucking amazing to have this freed.

[chuckling] you're drooling.

no. You just get to watch me.

[moaning as you lightly stroke yourself] should I let you have a treat?

what was that?

I can't hear you pet.

say it.

louder.

there's my good boy.

open your mouth.

wider.

eager to have my cock in your mouth I see.

you have such a pretty tongue.

[gasping] that's it... lick the head.

use your hands to pump my shaft.

[moaning] such a greedy brat...

hey hey no teeth, you want me to spank you again?

[chuckling than turns into a moan] there's my good boy.

kiss the tip... there ya go...

[growling] fucking hell you look gorgeous with MY cock in your mouth.

you want more of me? 

fucking greedy... beg for it.

tell me why I should shove my cock down your throat.

[wait a few moments]

[chuckling] okay baby boy.

open wide.

ahah... slowly.

[moaning as he slowly gets more of your cock in his mouth]

such a hungry little slut.

hm... you got more of me in this time.

[gasping] good boy.

you look so beautiful with a mouth full of cock.

take it deeper baby boy.

*deeper*.

look at me.

lemme see those eyes.

good boy.

don't tear up, you can do it. I know you can.

just a little more.

that's my beautiful boy.

bob your head... yeah just like that.

you're doing so well.

[groaning] my baby boy.

there ya go... [moaning]

such a needy mouth.

a lollipop doesn't even compare, does it?

[chuckling] thought so.

[gasping] FUCK that mouth of yours feels amazing around my cock.

eager to taste my creamy center hm?

want me to paint the back of your throat with my cum?

I know you love sticky treats.

aww, I see your cock twitching baby boy.

you'd like that wouldn't you [chuckling]

[moans] don't like being teased?

the way you whimpered just then tells me otherwise.

mmm, you know you can't hide your desire from me.

[groan] just a little more.

fuuuck do that again.

those pretty lips and tongue need to taste me, don't they?

there's that cute whimper of yours again.

[gasping] almost there.

god. FUCK.

[you orgasm deep into his throat moaning loudly.]

goddamn baby boy.

[pause for a few seconds, catch your breath.]

hm?

[chuckling]

c'mere let me taste my cum.

[kissing sounds]

delicious.

[pause for a couple of seconds]

sit on my lap.

yes.

lean back against me.

[unzipping sound]

it's my turn for a treat.

your underwear is wet from all that pre-cum.

[chuckles] by the way you just arched against me it feels good to have your cock in my hand.

ahah don't bite your lip I wanna hear you.

that's it... get lost in the pleasure.

already so close.

was sucking my cock making yours ache with need?

bet you wished there was another one of me.

imagine getting to suck me off while getting fucked.

ohhh your cock twitched hard.

you like the idea, don't you?

all your holes being filled at once.

such a greedy pet I have.

let me just play with your tip.

I know it drives you wild.

are you getting close pet?

yeah?

do you want to cum for sir?

is this a want or a need?

a need?

then cum for me.

[improv to his orgasm]

ohhh. you arched so beautifully.

nono. don't move.

I wanna hold you awhile okay?

good boy.

[kissing sounds]

am I still mad?

[laughing]

no pet.

though you might need to misbehave more often...

[fade out]


End file.
